On the Run
by MandiGirl458
Summary: First OC Fic... so be as nice as possible lol. Mainly an SS pairing ... Both are going through a rough time, and know that the only way out is each other... Read & Review! Hope you guys like
1. Addictions

Seth sighed collapsing onto his king size bed. Like he did every afternoon, he came home from class, sniffed a line... and fell back into bed, to think about how boring and sad his life had become.

After graduation Ryan and Marissa had moved in together, and he had taken over the pool house. Summer had long before broken up with him, they were weird at first, but slowly had developed a close friendship.

They had all decided to attend Berkley. But now Seth wished he hadn't. He felt alone, completley and udderly alone, and to top it all off, his father had moved out, and his mother had hired a lawyer.

Finally the drugs had kicked in, and he stopped thinking, and for those few minutes, he was relaxed, and didn't feel so empty, atleast he had something.

Ryan walked in to see his brother completley out of it. He had some suspicions the past few months but had never actually seen Seth in possession or under the influence. But there it was, a small bag of coke ... which was now half empty sat on night stand next to his bed.

"What the hell is this Seth?"

"Fuck..." Seth said still very calm.

"So this has been what's going on with you?" He said angrily, almost panicking, his nose was red and dry, his eyes bloodshot, he had been loosing weight and skipping class... why hadn't he seen it sooner.

"Damn it Seth say something"

"I'm fine, go home to Marissa and forget you saw anything" Seth yelled. Not knowing what else to do Ryan stormed out of the pool house. His high ruined, Seth groaned sitting up in bed, he glanced around the room, a framed picture of Summer catching his eye. He starred at it for a moment, before tearing his eyes away. It still hurt to think that they were only friends.

Ryan sighed pacing back and forth in his apartment. He had called Summer in a panic and asked her to meet him there. He wasn't sure it had been the best idea, but when it came to Seth, she was the only one that had ever been able to get through to him. She knocked and he swung the door open letting her in.

"Ryan what's going on your scaring me, is Marissa ok?"

"Yea, its not Marissa" Ryan sighed, knowing she was going to freak.

"Spill it Chino..."

"When's the last time you talked to Seth?"

"We went to lunch a few weeks ago I guess..." Summer said, getting even more scared.

"Summer, Seth's in trouble" Ryan said and told her the display he had witnessed in the pool house earlier that afternoon.

Summers mind was in a spin as she ran to her car. She had to do something. She loved him, she always had and always would... and all this time she had been waiting, waiting for him to come to her, and make some grand gesture, so that she could let her guard down to him again. But he hadn't, and now she knew why, and she felt awful... and even worse she felt selfish. She pulled into the Cohens driveway and quickly ran back to the poolhouse. She knocked her hands shaking nervously. He didnt answer, and she walked in to find him passed out on his bed, an empty bag next to his night stand. Ryan had been right...

She glanced around the room and saw several pictures of her, and some of them both. It surprised her that he had kept them up all this time, that he even still cared. She sat on the edge of the bed starring down at him. He looked pale and skinnier then usual. He was sweating and began to flinch, she quickly realized he must be having a nightmare and reached out and touched his face gently.

"Cohen wake up... your dreaming"

"Summer?" he said slowly waking up. She had been in his dream... the same one he had every night... he was chasing her down the beach at sunset, and she just laughed... and no matter how fast or how far he ran... he couldnt reach her.

"Hi...you hungry?" She asked quite randomly, not ready to address his new habits.

"Yea" He sighed, he'd say anything to make her stay. "I called you last week, but that dickhead picked up the phone"

"What?" Summer asked. She and Colin had been having problems, when it came to her friendship with Seth he just didn't understand. "He never told me you called Seth I swear..."

"I figured... I just didn't want to cause you and him problems so I let it go" he sighed deppressingly.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore" Summer sighed. This had been the last straw, she hadn't liked him that much anyway, he just wasn't seth-like. "I'm dumping him"

"Ahh...another one bites the dust" Seth said watching her pull things out of his kitchen cabinents and start to cook.

"So how have you been Cohen?" She said nervously.

"Oh... great" He lied. And she knew he was lieing... and he knew she knew he was lieing. Without her, it just wasn't the same... He wasn't the same... she should have seen it sooner. It had been so long since she heard him ramble, or give one of his monologues that never quite made sense, as annoying as they had been, she missed them now. In place of his wit, was a sarcastic bitter drug addict... and it was all her fault.

"Ryan called me Cohen..." Summer whispered.

"Damn it." Seth said under his breath "Guess I should have known you wouldn't have come over here just to see me"

"Cohen, that's not true"Summer said tears springing to her eyes, she had never seen him with so much hurt and anger in his eyes. "Why are you hurting yourself like this"

"Summer!" Seth yelled angrily "Why the hell wouldn't I? Whens the last time you came over to say hi let alone make me dinner?"

"Cohen...stop yelling..."

"I have nothing!" He screamed "Ryans not around, my parents are getting a divorce, and...we barley even talk Summer"

"Cohen your scaring me" She yelled. And for a moment, he stopped and looked at her, and realized how hard she had been crying, and that he was screaming at the one person that had ever heard him perfectly fine to begin with.

He stood from his seat and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sum.." He whispered.

"Cohen...You can't do this... that stuff will kill you, besides its gross..." She sighed resting her head on his chest.

"It's not a big deal, I don't even do it a lot" Seth lied.

"Well, don't do it at all... assface" Summer said deciding to let it go for the night. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yea sure, but I mean... what about Collin?" Seth asked

"He'll live" Summer said dismissing the thought of him, still holding onto Seth. He was wearing the cologne she bought him last christmas... that was almost a year ago now, right before they had broken up.

The movie had ended over an hour ago. But neither Sethor Summer had moved. She was sleeping her head resting on his chest, a smile on her face. Then suddenly her phone went off and she jumped up answering it quickly.

"Hello" She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Summer where the fuck are you its 3 am!" Collin screamed. His screaming woke Seth up and he watched her as she listened to him tear into her. "Your not with Marissa, I called her first, what the fuck are you doing Summer... If your where I think you are I swear to god I'll..."

Before he could finish his sentence Seth grabbed the phone from her and hung it up. She looked at him shocked and snatched her phone back.

"Summer who the hell does he think he is talking to you like that?" Seth said angrily. This wasn't his Summer. This wasn't the Summer that he loved so dearly. Normally she would have screamed back, she would have been angry. But when it came to Collin she always seemed sad... even scared at times.

"Seth ... please dont"

"No Summer!" Seth yelled taking the phone so she wouldn't call him back. "Why are you so scared of him?" As soon as he said it, he almost wished he hadn't. He knew by the look on her face that he had given her a reason to be scared.

"I should go Seth" Summer said weakly avoiding his eyes. Seth grabbed her arm to stop her from standing up. "Seth please its late"

"Stay with me Summer... please don't go back to him" Seth nearly begged. She looked in his eyes, immediatley realizing it had been a mistake. She wanted to scream yes and stay there with him forever, but she couldn't. She had to go back home... back to him and the hell she had been wasting away in for six months now. She had stayed too long, and now it was too late to get out.

"I can't" She said tears running down her pink cheeks. She tore her arm away and ran out the door before he could stop her. She heard his footsteps behind her and as she climbed in her car she saw him starring at her and wished more then anything that she didn't have to leave him.

It had been almost a week since he heard from her. He called her cell phone but she never answered, He had sat outside her apartment for hours waiting for Collin to leave, when he finally did he ran up stairs and pounded on the door, he could hear her inside crying, but she wouldn't open up no matter what he said.

He had gone to his father, asking if there was something he could do to get her away from him legally. But there wasn't, especially since Collin was the son of a wealthy and powerful businessman.

Ryan had been around more often since discovering his best friends drug habbit. Often he and Luke would come over and drag Cohen out of bed to attend another lame kegger on the beach. They all sat in the pool house drinking a few beers, watching the fight.

"So hows Anna?" Ryan asked Luke in a suggestive manor. He smiled and started to blush nervoulsy.

"What are you talking about Chino?" Luke laughed.

"She likes you" Seth laughed.

"She does?" Luke sat up suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yea I talked to her a few days ago..." Seth said cut off by his cell phone ringing. He glanced down at the caller ID and sucked in a harsh breath knowing imediately something must be wrong. He answered it nervously.

"Summer"

"Cohen..." Her voice was hoarse, and he could tell she was crying.

"Summ talk to me what's wrong" Seth said pacing the floor of the pool house. Ryan sat up in concern, knowing by the look on Seth's face something was terribly wrong. He turned off the tv and could hear her sobs from where Seth stood across the room.

"I need your help, please Cohen... he'll be back soon" She said becoming hysterical.

"Summer what did he do to you" Seth panicked.

"Seth please come get me"

"Summer I'm coming just hold on ok?" Seth said sweetly hanging up. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the pool house, Ryan and Luke close behind.

Summer sat huddled in the corner, her knees to her chest. She cried harder wincing in pain. She held her phone tightly and closed her eyes clinging to the memory of Cohen's soothing voice. He was coming... he would be here any minute she kept telling herself.

She heard footsteps and stopped breathing in nervous anticipation.

"Summer!" Collin yelled laughing. "Stop hiding baby, come out... im sorry I want to make up"

He began tearing through the apartment, throwing things as he came closer to the bathroom. She was in the linen closet... praying he was too drunk to think to look there. But his footsteps were coming closer and closer.

"Summer I'm done playing these games... stop being such a little bitch and come out already" He yelled his voice now full of anger.

Suddenly she could hear knocking at the door, and a voice yelling her name... Seth.

She ran out of the bathroom toward the door.

"Cohen! Help!" She screamed running down the hallway. Collin grabbed her pulling her away from the door. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, he pushed her inside and locked the door.

"If I were you I would shut your mouth" He laughed.

Seth heard silence and wasn't willing to wait any longer. He took a step back and kicked the door as hard as he could, and it flew open.

"Cohen!" Summer screamed. He ran into the room and threw Collin off of her. She was crying, dried blood ran down her face. She had bruises all over her body and she was sobbing hysterically. And while Ryan and Luke took care of Collin he wrapped his arms around her ... grabbed princess sparkles and some of her favorite clothes threw them in her favorite bag that his mother had bought her and led her out of the apartment.

Ryan asked Seth for the keys. Summer was clinging to him, and she had finally calmed down a bit, he couldn't bear to tear them apart just yet. He arrived back at the Cohens and gave Seth his keys back after helping her inside.

"I'll be right back ok?" Seth whispered to her. She nodded.

"Hurry ok" She whispered.

Seth kissed her forehead and followed Ryan and Luke outside.

"Guys I really appreciate.."

"No, Summers our friend to Seth..." Luke began.

"Anytime... if he bothers her again Seth ... just call me" Ryan sighed. Glancing back in at Summer. He was used to seeing her so strong... but looking at her now made him glad Marissa was home safe and sound asleep, if his fiancé saw her best friend like this... it would be bad for the baby at the very least.

"I'm gonna talk to my mom tomorrow, see if I can take her up to the beach house for a few weeks" Seth sighed. He had to keep her safe from him this time.

They said good night and Seth went back inside. She was curled up in a ball on his bed tears running down her cheeks, and rocking back and forth. He sat down next to her and she quickly moved into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks lightly.

"Its ok baby... your with me now"


	2. Coming to Conclusions

1Marissa sat next to Sandy and Kirsten Cohen at the dining room table. They all sat in silence staring at Seth, not sure what to think about what Seth had just told them.

"So yea... she's in the pool house sleeping right now... I'm taking her to the doctor at eleven" Seth said sadly.

"Seth... he's the son of a former senator..." Kirsten said in disbelief. "He seemed like such a nice boy..."

Sandy sighed, atleast his son was finally showing some emotion about something. It was like his son had been frozen inside for the past six months. "I should call her father" He sighed.

"Dad, I know your trying to help... but I think she wants to keep this quiet for now." Seth sighed.

"Anything she needs Seth..." Kirsten began, her son nodded knowing his mother would be as welcoming and sweet as always.

"Can I see her?" Marissa asked

"Yea, come on" Seth said leading her outside.

Summer sat on Cohens bed, watching cartoons. Marissa gasped seeing the cuts and bruises on her friends body.

"Coop" She smiled genuinley excited to see her best friend. Marissa hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"Why didn't you call me sooner... you could have stayed with me and Ryan." Marissa sighed taking Summers hand.

"Marissa I know, its just that you have enough to worry about with the baby and everything..." Summer said.

"The What!" Cohen said interupting. Marissa gave her friend an angry glare before turning to Seth and smiling innocently. "No way man... your... its Ryan's right? Because god knows we don't want to go down that road again, why didn't he tell me... so much for brothers... im gonna be an uncle.. This is so awesome..." He began to ramble. Marissa and Summer laughed.

"Listen Coop... I'm fine now... that's all that matters right? We can all move on with our lives and be happy" Summer said trying to be positive. "And by the way... thank Ryan for me... he's the last person I expected to be there for me, but he really was Coop"

"I will, listen call me and let me know what the doctor says ok?" Marissa said hugging her best friend, praying she would be ok. Summer nodded.

"I'm gonna go get ready to go" Summer said to Seth and made her way to the bathroom.

"Promise she'll be ok?" Marissa asked him.

"I'll take care of her I promise" Seth smiled. Maybe it was a bad situation, but he was glad he was the one that was going to help her through it. Marissa nodded and left, she knew Seth loved her, and that he would do anything for her.

They arrived at the clinic and went inside. He could tell she was in pain, and wished he could take it all from her. The nurse came out and led the them into the exam room.

After exams and x-rays finally the doctor returned with some news.

"You have to broken ribs" The doctor said calmly like it was no big deal, but to Seth it was devistating. How any one could hurt her that way he would never understand. "I'll write you a scrip for something to help you with the pain, just take it easy for a few weeks and you should be fine"

Summer sighed, emotionally exhausted. But she was glad she would never have to go back there. Collin was out of her life for good, and hopefully Seth would stick around, and this was more then just being a good friend, or sympathy.

Marissa was trying to relax, and usually this worked, just laying on the beach listening to the waves and reading her favorite fashion magazine. But today she felt depressed and helpless. Summer was her best friend, she had been her whole life and it was just now that she was realizing... it had always been about her. Summer was never the type to lean on someone, she had always been so independent. But she should have known her best friend was in trouble, she should have been able to see it sooner. Marissa sighed feeling that she had been a horrible friend and extremley selfish all these years, but she wouldn't be anymore.

Ryan sat down next to her, silent as usual.

"Ryan..." She said with tears in her eyes "I'm gonna have this baby"

Ryan looked her in the eye and smiled and with one word he erased every worry and fear that had been racing through her mind. "Good." He sighed.

Collin paced back and forth in front of Summer's old house. He had a feeling she would be staying there. Her father had moved to Europe and he couldn't think of a better way to get her alone.

Headlights coming up the driveway interrupted his thoughts. He stopped pacing and stared confused at the unfamiliar car.

Seth saw him right away. The fact that he had the nerve to show up here proved once and for all that he must be insane.

"Cohen..." Summer whispered, scared both for herself and for what he would do.

"It's ok, I'll walk you inside, don't look at him don't say a word to him... I'll take care of it" Seth said trying to keep her calm. Seth got out of the car and walked to the other side letting her out. Immediatley Summer grabbed his hand looking him in the eyes, she was safe with him and she knew he would never let anything happen to her again.

"Summer... talk to me I'm sorry baby ... please" Collin begged as Seth led her to the door and stood protectivley infront of her glaring at him.

Summer turned her key and the door swung open, she stepped inside trying to pull Cohen with her, but he stopped and looked back at her.

"I'll be right in" he said calmly. "It's ok Sum..." She shut the door behind her praying he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Seth turned back to Collin "Get the hell out of my way" Collin said angrily "What the hell do you think your doing with my girlfriend anyway?"

"Your girlfriend?" Seth laughed. "First of all buddy... your not going anywhere near her, as a matter of fact, you should receive notification of a restraining order from your lawyer Monday morning." Seth said sarcastically. It took everything he had not to kill him right then and there. "And second... Summers mine, always has been, always will be, so I suggest you get over it"

Summer smiled watching from the balcony of her room. She could hear what Cohen said, and suprisingly, she liked the way it sounded. It reminded her of how much he had changed, he would always be a geek, with his comics and skateboarding, but his once skinny frame was now covered in muscle definition, he was much better at faking his confidence, and he wasn't afraid to fight for what he wanted. When they were in high school, he was adorable... but now Seth Cohen was mature, and sexy.

"This isn't over Cohen" Collin said walking down the driveway. Seth watched his car pull down the driveway and went inside.

"I'm upstairs" Summer called to him. She smiled as he walked into her room. "So about this ... she's mine.. statement" Summer said watching him blush as he realized she had been listening.

"Summ... I was just trying to get rid of him.."

"Did you mean it?" Summer asked cutting him off. She stepped closer to him.

"Well ... I..."

"Cohen..."

"Yea, I meant it" He said. There was that fake confidence again. Summer stepped closer, pressing her body against his. He starred into her eyes looking for any kind of reaction, not sure what to think now.

"Well..." Summer smiled. "Your right"


	3. To be or not to be?

Summer woke up to the sun seeping through the drapes of the glass sliding door to the balcony of her bed room. She rolled over and giggled at Seths messy appearence. His curly hair was strewn every which way across the pillow, his mouth was hanging open, his arms thrown about the bed... but he still looked so cute. She stared at him for what seemed like hours until finally he began to stir.

Before he even opened his eyes he rolled over and threw his arms around her waist, dragging her across the bed and pulling her body against his.

"Good Morning" Summer laughed. Finally his eyes fluttered open and he smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck. "We should get up"

"No we shouldn't" Seth disagreed smiling mischivously. He wasn't sure what to think of the make out session they had both enjoyed so much the night before. Summer pulled away from him and knew immediatley, that this wasn't the time to talk about what last night had meant.

"You should get home, your mom and dad are probably worried" Summer said avoiding his eyes at all costs.She put on her robe as Seth climbed out of bed and got dressed.

"Hey listen ... I was thinking maybe we could go down to my moms beach house for a few days, I thought it would help get your mind off of things, and we could spend some time together..." Seth said praying she would say yes. The truth was, he needed the break more then she did.

"I can't Cohen... I told Marissa I would help her plan the engagement party" Summer said watching disapointment come over his sweet little face. "Besides, running from Collin won't change a thing Cohen"

"Oh...ok" He sighed. Summer kissed him sweetly on the cheek as they reached the front door.

"Thank you though... and maybe we can in a few weeks, after the wedding and everything calms down?" Summer smiled hopefully

"Ok" Seth smiled back. This time taking a chance and kissing her on the lips sweetly, praying she wouldn't pull away. Thankfully she didn't and he deepend the kiss wrapping his arms around her tightly

Marissa sighed sitting across from Summer at the table. This had always been their favorite café in town, and they always sat at the same table over looking the ocean. Marissa ordered a decafinated tea and Summer an espresso. She had been quiet all morning, but Marissa knew better then to ask, if Summer wanted to talk about something she did.

"So I think you should go with the choclate..." Summer finally spoke refering to the cakes they had just taste tested at the party planners. "You ok Coop?" She asked.

"Fine, I should be asking you that question..." Marissa sighed, the bruises and cuts had started to fade, but she knew Summer, better then she knew herself even, and she was scared, maybe not just of what could happen if Collin got her alone again, but what could happen if Seth did.

"Coop I'm fine, besides after his confrontation with Seth last night I doubt Collin will be coming back for more." Summer laughed a little. "Now talk to me, how's the baby..."

"It's a boy..." Marissa grinned blushing a little "But you can't tell anyone... Especially Seth! He has the biggest mouth Sum... and Ryan doesn't know yet."

"He didn't want to know?" Summer asked.

"No, he had to work so I went to the appointment by myself, and the doctor asked if I wanted to know...and I really did... so he told me"She smiled. "I'm gonna tell him at the party"

"Oh Marissa he's going to be thrilled... besideds, can you see Ryan with a daughter?" Summer asked, and they both laughed.

"So what's going on with you and Seth..." Marissa asked suddenly.

"Nothing... were just friends" Summer blushed. She could tell by the look on her best friends face, she wasn't buying it. "But I don't know... he's been so amazing latley..."

Seth climbed out of the shower and opened the drawer next to his sink looking for his deoderant. He froze looking down at the little plastic bag full of coke that sat infront of him. Being with Summer had helped him lay off it for a couple of days... but now that he was alone.

Ryan knew he was high and he was angry, they were supposed to be having a guys day...celebrating that he was going to be a dad, and getting married.

"I still wish Trey was coming..." Ryan said

"Ofcoarse... your brother... who tried to kill you and rape your girlfriend" Seth said sarcastically.

"No" Ryan began sick to death of his attitude problem. "You're my brother... and your still sniffing that shit trying to run away from your problems instead of fixing them."

"I am not Ry..."

"Bullshit... don't lie to me Seth" Ryan said angrily. They both fell silent and took a sip of their beers. "Its all right infront of you Seth... everything you want... your just too busy feeling sorry for yourself to see it"

"What are you talking about man?" Seth said angrily

"Summer" Ryan summed it up in one word.

"Maybe you missed the part where Summer shattered my heart into a million pieces two years ago Ryan... she's moved on"

"Yea and look where it got her" Ryan said shutting him up. "She's not gonna be there forever man"

Seth walked the beach as he usually did when he needed to think. Was Ryan right? Was he just feeling sorry for himself? Memories of all the times he had spent there with Summer flooded over him. Since they had broken up he had shut down... there had been a few girls who tried, but nobody would ever make him feel anything but her. But she had made it clear to him a long time ago that her walls had gone back up, and she wasn't planning on letting him back in. He sat down starring out at the endless ocean, praying the answers would come to him.

He could go for it, just lay all his feelings out on the table for her, and pray that was enough to change her mind... but he didn't want to push her, especially after what she had been through latley.

He could wait until after the wedding... and after they were sure that Collin was gone for good. But by then, maybe it would be too late. What if she met someone at school, guys were always drooling over her, it wouldn't take long before someone asked her out.

If he tried too soon, he could upset her even more, but if he waited too long, he could loose her to another water polo player with muscles much larger then his.

_Flashback_

"Well..." Summer smiled "Your right" Summer pressed play on her cd player and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dance with me Cohen?"

Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist begining to move back and forth gently.

She wasn't sure what came over her, maybe it was that she was feeling needy or maybe it was how good he smelled, or how familiar and comfortable it felt, but it was right. And it scared the hell out of her but she had to kiss him. She took her head off of his chest and looked up at him meeting his eyes instantly. Slowly she leaned up toward him and standing on her tip toes finally placed her lips on his. Everything stopped, the music faded away and her hands tangled in his curls. Just like it used to. Seth pulled away slightly looking into her eyes to find some kind of explanation, but the only one she could give was more kisses.

"Summer" He whispered pulling away. "I Love you, but if this is..."

"Shh..." Summer stopped him quickly.

Before he knew what was happening they were laying on Summers bed, he was leaning over her, and they were kissing over and over. Not those passionate sloppy kisses, but the sweet ones that made you melt inside. His fingers traced circles around her belly button and hers were tangled in his messy hair. Every once in a while she would look up at him and smile before closing her eyes again and bringing her lips back up to meet his. After a while they settled down and got under the covers holding each other tightly. Neither had wanted to stop, or really even intended to, but sleep had over come her, and Seth was content just holding her in his arms, knowing she was safe.

He had to be with her, after that night he had known that for sure. It was just how he went about getting her that would be difficult.


	4. The Hearing

The Hearing

Summer looked in the rearview mirror and applied a coat of her favorite cherry lip gloss. Stepping out of her car in the Cohens driveway she smoothed down her skirt as she walked through the front door and hugged Kirsten hello. Sandy was sitting at the island in the kitchen infront of his briefcase.

"Sandy... i can't thank you enough for doing this for me" Summer said hugging him next.

"Its the least i can do... your important to Seth, and the only time he's happy is when your around" Sandy commented and Summer blushed happily.

"Is he..."

"He's in the pool house getting ready" Kirsten smiled "Why don't you bring him a cup of coffee" she said handing it to her, knowing they would like a few minutes alone.

Seth heard the door open and quickly through the bag of coke into his nightstand drawer. He turned around to see Summer and smiled, just seeing her face was enough to make him happy.

"Hi" She smiled

"Hey" He said taking a sip of the coffee she handed him.

"Seth...thank you so much" She began but Seth stopped her quickly

"No... thank you... just for being here" Seth smiled, once again she had saved him from another day of being stoned out of his mind. Summer could sense that something was wrong, but decided to wait a while, maybe he was just nervous.

Summer sat next to sandy infront of the judge. Collin walked in next and sat with his lawyer, she refused to look at him, he had intimidated her so many times in the paswt but not today. Seth sat behind her with Ryan and Marissa and she could hear Ryan telling Seth to calm down. After today her life would be different, she would never have to fake a smile or a laugh again, not around Seth Cohen anyway.

Her thoughts were interupted by Sandy nudging her as the judge asked them to stand.

"Mrs. Roberts, I've reviewed your motion carefully, and although the senator has pleaded with me to dismiss it, i think its only appropriate that as a citizen of this community you feel safe. Therefore i have decided to grant a restraining order against Mr. Worthington... you are not to contact Mrs Roberts in any way or come within 500 feet of her or her home... your lawyers will both recieve final notifications and paperwork shortly"

His voice faded out as a smile came over her face. Sandy Cohen was the best lawyer in the county but she had a feeling the power of the newport group and Kirsten Cohen had something to do with this. She could see Collins mouth drop open in shock and he began yelling at his lawyer as everyone left the courtroom. Seth waited for her outside and she jumped into his arms begining to cry softly.

"Thank you so much" She whispered.

"Hey Summer... i'm glad your ok" Ryan smiled hugging her next. He rarley spoke, but when he did it was always the right thing to say.

"So... now that this drama is over, we can focus on your wedding" Summer smiled at Marissa. "We should get back to the house for the party"

Marissa sighed, she still wasn't sure how she had let Kirsten and her mother talk her into one of those classic newport engagement parties. She rubbed her stomach, a little nervous to tell Ryan her news. Hes going to be happy... she tried to convince herself , but in all reality she was worried he didn't want this child at all.

Summer walked into the pool house looking for Seth. He obviously hadn't heard her or he would have atleast tried to hide it. He starred down at a small bag of coke on his nightstand. "Cohen" She whispered, and he looked up shocked, having no idea how to explain himself. "What are you doing?"

"Summer ..."

"No ... why are you doing this still, i thought you said you didn't do it all the time"

"Sum i'm not ... i wasn't"

"Bullshit" Summer said stomping across the room, she grabbed the bag that sat infront of him ran into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. She came back out and walked to the door. "You want to throw your life away thats fine, but dont expect me to stick around and watch you do it"

Seth watched as she turned away from him... reaching for the door. Was he really just sitting there letting her walk out on him again?

"Summer wait!" he yelled "Your right, i'm sorry, but i need you... please dont leave again... i can't live without you" He said begining to cry. "I've tried Summer, and this is what happens to me when im not with you"

"Cohen dont you dare put this on me..." Summer choked out tears sprouting to her eyes.

"I'm not... i didnt mean to...lm sorry" Seth said stepping toward her. Every time she cried it killed him "Please dont cry Sum"

"Stop it..." Summer said as he reached out tryihg to hug her. " Dont apologize... maybe your right maybe this is all my fault...if i hadn't left for Paris after graduation... none of this would be happening and we would probably still be..." Summer caught herself before she said it... she couldnt let him see the truth, because in all reality she never gotten over Seth Cohen. She went to Paris and moped around for three months before realizing she had made a huge mistake, she was being a coward... running from the one good thing in her life and using her fathers disaproval as an excuse. "I left because i was scared... i left because i was starting to picture this entire life with you..."

"Thats because you belong with me" Seth said stepping forward and taking her hand

Marissa saw Ryan standing alone looking out over the ocean and knew she probably wouldnt find a better time to tell him. She came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey" He smiled widley.

"Hi" She said "So i have some news about the baby"

"What? Is everything ok?" Ryan said begining to panic

"Yea... were fine" Marissa smiled at his concern "Its a boy Ryan..." She said quickly waiting for a reaction. He turned to her smiling happily obviously pleased.

"I Love you Riss..." Ryan said holding her tightly "I'm so excited"

Marissa sighed in relief... maybe for once in their lives things would go smoothly, her pregnancy would be normal and they would finally live happily ever after like she had always dreamed they would one day.

Summer stepped closer to Seth, not wanting to leave. Her heart was telling her to give up and let him back in, and let herself be happy, but her head was screaming for her to turn and run. "I can't keep loosing you like this... over and over... especially when i know your just running scared. I know that you belong with me and only me Summer... whether you like it or not"

Summer reached up placing the palm of her hand on his cheek. "After all this time, after everything thats happened with Zach and Paris... and Collin... you still want that Cohen?"

"I have never wanted anything more in my life" He said so sincerely she could barley keep herself from kissing him and after a few moments of fighting it ... her heart finally got the best of her and she stepped closer to him, never taking her eyes off of his... her body now pressing against his "Cohen ... everytime Zach kissed me, everytime Collin touched me... i would close my eyes and prey that when i opened them... that it would be you standing there."

"Summer...please just stay with me..." He whispered. It was hard for him to even breathe holding her so close.

Summer stood there, not knowing what to say or how to react. The man she had been so deeply in love with for years stood in front of her near tears, begging her to be with him.

"I'm sorry for the drugs ... i just didn't know how to let you go... i still dont... infact i dont think i ever will. Summer im in love with you and i won't pretend i'm not anymore" he said and without hesitation kissed her. She kissed him back and he tightened his grip on her trying to prove to himself that it wasn't a dream. Their kisses became more passionate and Summer pulled away gently. She took his hand and led him back to the bed happily.

"Summer we dont have..." Seth started but Summer put a finger over his lips as she layed back on the bed and he crawled ontop of her.

"No more talking Cohen..." She whispered pulling his lips back to hers.


	5. As Big as a House

As Big as a House

Ryan answered the door and Summer smiled hugging him. She had been away in France visiting her father for three weeks. Ryan squeezed her, glad she was home and he wouldn't have to listen to Seths depressing voicemails three times a day. They had been back together for three months now, and he wasn't used to seeing Seth back to his old ways, infact he was pretty sure he hadn't showered or eaten the entire time she was away.

"How was France?" He asked

"Oh it was ok, it rains a lot this time of year.. and i missed everyone" She blushed a little

"Yea, Seth's been a mess, the first week he wasn't so bad, but lord between him and Mariss this week i thought i was gonna jump off a cliff" Ryan laughed.

"How's she doing?"

"She's starting to get really uncomfortable, the doctors worried she might be early, her mom's been stressing her out so that hasn't helped"

"I'll take her to the spa.." Summer smiled walking into the kitchen,

"Hey!" Sandy said kissing her on the cheek and handing her a freshly cream cheesed bagel. "Boy are we glad to see you"

Summer laughed watching Marisa waddle into the house,

"Shut up Sum" Marissa barked.

"Were not having a good morning"Ryan said in an attempt to warn everyone of her latest mood swing.

"Wheres Seth?" Kirsten asked walking into the kitchen. Summer could tell by the look on her face something was up.

"Ummm i think he's still in the pool house getting dressed..." Sandy said "Everything ok?"

"Yea... yes..." Kirsten answered too quickly running to the pool house to find her son.

Seth was starteled as his mother stormed into the room shutting and locking the door behind her.

"We need to talk" She said simply. Seth watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. His jaw dropped, he had been looking all over for it.

"Oh thank god..." Seth said thankful he hadnt lost a $50,000 dollar ring before he had even given it to her. He reached for it and Kirsten pulled it away. "Mom..."

"Seth... are you sure about this... have you thought this through...?" She stuttered

"Mom your not going to talk me out of this, i love her, i dont want anyone but her and not just for now... forever. I was planning on talking to her father at the yacht party tonight" Seth explained. "You didn't show her this did you?" He said panicking.

"No" Kirsten said handing him the velvet box a large smile spreading over her face. "I won't tell anyone"

"thanks mom" he sighed."I don't even know if i'm going to do it yet..." he said sadly

"I thought you just said you were sure" Kirsten said confused

"I am... but i dont know about her... i dont think i could handle it if she said no" He sighed walking out of the room and toward the main house, shoving the black box into his pocket.

He had tried to convince himself that there was no way she would say no, not after everything they had been through... they always ended up back together, that had to count for something right? Besides he had a good job... he loved her more then anyone else ever could... and he could make her happy and take care of her. But deep down he thought there was no way she would marry him, after all this was Summer he was talking about.

Walking past the pool he looked up, to see Summer walking toward him. "Hi" She smiled jumping into his arms.

Seth squeezed her tightly a smile spreading over his face. "God i missed you"

"I missed you too" She smiled. Seth couldn't help it anymore and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you" She whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again" Seth said still smiling like crazy.

"I told my dad about everything that happened... he asked me to tell you he said thank you... for looking out for me"

"I guess that's a good sign right?" Seth laughed, Summers father had never been particularly fond of him.

"So Marissas as big as a house now..." Summer laughed glancing back into the kitchen.

"Yea... i have a feeling she's getting close, She's been in a lot of pain latley..." Seth was interrupted by a scream from the kitchen and knew immediatley what was happening. They ran into the kitchen to see Ryan with his mouth haning open, a look of pure panic on his face. Kirsten was already on the phone and Marissa was screaming.

"Holy crap" Seth said.

"Hey Riss... whats going on... are you ok?" Summer said running to her side.

"Sum it hurts... i think its the baby... somethings wrong" Marissa said grabbing her friends hand.

"Lets get her to the hospital" Seth said helping her up. "RYAN... DUDE" He laughed trying to snap his brother out of it.

"RYAN GOD DAMN IT" Marissa screamed

"Ok.. ok" Ryan said helping her outside to the car.

Ryan sat outside in the waiting room tapping his foot nervously. He hadn'd said much, not that that was out of the ordinary, but under the circumstances, Seth was wondering how his brother was holding up. He sat down next to him not sure what exactly to say.

"Just tell me she's gonna be ok, that they're gonna be ok" Ryan said worried about the baby too.

"Ryan it's Marissa were talking about here, when have you known her to ever give up without a fight" Seth said patting him on the back. "They are both gonna be ok,. soon they'll be a little atwood running around the house, and you guys will get married."

Ryan smiled a little. At first he was petrified of being a father, he had never had one, until Sandy that is. But the more the thought about it, the more he loved the idea of marrying Marissa and starting a family. He let out a long sigh

"I'm gonna propose to Summer" Seth said trying to distract him. Ryans head snapped over to look at him.

"What?" He laughed.

"Yea... I'm gonna ask for her fathers blessing at the Yacht party... i probably wont ask her until after the wedding, but i'm definatley doing this" Seth smiled.

"Wow" Ryan said "Well thats awesome man, congrats"

"well we'll see if she says yes first" Seth laughed nervously.

"Seth she's going to say yes, its summers lifes ambition to be a newpsie" Ryan laughed. "Besides, she loves you. If there were any two people that were meant to be together its you and Summer"

"Yea, i hope so" He sighed. Looking down the hallway he saw his mother, father and Summer coming back from the cafeteria with coffee.

The doctor came out and they all stood waiting for news.

"Is she ok?" Ryan asked anxiously. The doctor smiled and he relaxed a litle.

"Well she's in labor" He laughed. "So i came to get the father"

"But she's not due for another month...what about the baby?" Kirsten asked.

"The baby stands a much better chance this way, I'm sorry i wish i could explain further but i have to get back to the mother, i just didn't want Ryan to miss the birth"

"Ok lets go" Ryan sighed following the doctor.


End file.
